Crude oil and natural gas occur naturally in subsurface deposits. After such deposits are located in commercial amounts, a well is drilled to develop the resources. Once the drilling process is finished, the well is completed. Completion involves the process of installing equipment and making preparations to produce the oil or gas from the well. Throughout the entire process, enhanced efficiencies are important.